Une magie sans baguette
by Celeriel
Summary: Kate et ses amis souhaitaient simplement s'innitier aux joies de la randonnée et du camping ... c'est tout autre chose qui s'imposera à la jeune fille et ne la quittera plus. Etre au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment peut amener à la découverte du monde des sorciers, une quête identitaire, mais une quête amoureuse aussi...peut-être.
1. Chapter 1: Une rencontre inattendue

Bonjour et bienvenu ! Mon histoire se déroule au début de la 4ème année de Harry Potter à Poudlard, Harry Potter et la coupe de feu. J'ai tenté de respecter autant que possible l'œuvre de J.K Rowling, bien sûr les personnages (dont j'ai voulu préserver le caractère) ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté les OC.

Voici l'histoire d'une simple moldu, immergée brusquement dans le monde des sorciers. A travers son regard, sa découverte du monde des sorciers, juste avant la guerre, ainsi que sa ou ses rencontres avec ces derniers.

Je ne sais s'il s'agit d'une bonne histoire, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Il existe déjà quelques chapitres, et le rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la forêt, dans le Parc national de la New Forest, en cette année 1993. Une légère brise secouait les feuilles des hauts arbres et effleurait les visages.

En plein cœur du mois d'août, la fraicheur de ce début de soirée était un délice pour le petit groupe d'amis qui cheminait cahin-caha le long du sentier forestier. La journée avait été chaude, et pourtant cela n'avait pas pour autant découragé les jeunes randonneurs du jour.

Kate et ses amis marchaient depuis de longues heures maintenant. Ils avaient repris la route après une pause déjeuner, puis ne s'étaient accordé qu'une courte halte afin de se désaltérer. Et maintenant avec la fatigue, les sacs commençaient à peser lourd.

Kate dégagea de son front une mèche de cheveux brun mouillée de sueur, secoua un peu sa courte chevelure et tira doucement sur la lanière de son sac à dos pour soulager son épaule endolorie.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a des vipères ? demanda Meredith qui marchait à ses côtés. Cette dernière noua sa tignasse de boucles blondes et enchaîna : J'ai une peur bleue des serpents. Un jour mon frère en a trouvé une dans notre jardin, et sincèrement je n'ai plus osé y mettre les pieds pendant des semaines après ça !

Kate s'esclaffa à l'anecdote de son amie et lui promis de redoubler d'attention afin de lui éviter cette mésaventure.

Et ainsi le babillage de Meredith, entrecoupé des rires de Kate, continua. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons qui marchaient en tête avec la troisième fille de la troupe ne décide de s'arrêter et de leur faire de grands signes.

Le frère et la sœur du groupe, Chris et Gina, étaient tous deux bruns, Chris étant l'aîné de deux ans. Le dernier garçon, Azhar, pour sa part était un grand garçon brun qui tenait sa peau brune de ses origines pakistanaise.

Kate avait rencontré Azhar et Gina, au cours de leur première année d'étude en fac de médecine et s'étaient lié d'amitié avec eux. A la rentrée prochaine, ils s'apprêtaient tous les trois à entamer une quatrième année d'étude dans la capitale londonienne et entendaient profiter de leurs vacances d'été pour se changer les idées.

Lorsque l'idée de partir à l'aventure pour une randonnée de deux jours leur était venue, Kate avait tout de suite proposé à sa meilleure amie d'enfance, Meredith, de se joindre à eux.

\- On va s'arrêter ici, leur précisa Gina en posant son sac.

De l'un des abords du sentier, il était possible d'apercevoir un grand pré entièrement dégagé.

Un bon endroit pour passer la nuit à la lisière de la forêt et monter le campement de fortune jusqu'au lendemain. Ils prévoyaient de reprendre la route après le petit déjeuner.

Les cinq amis se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe mousseuse reconnaissants, exténués par leur première journée de marche.

Gina, qui était une fille énergique, entreprit de motiver les troupes et de répartir les tâches. Il fallait monter les deux tentes et préparer leurs affaires pour la nuit avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre. Les garçons prendraient la plus petite des tentes et les filles se partageraient la plus grande.

Azhar et Chris terminaient de monter la deuxième tente. Gina, elle, s'était un peu éloignée afin de ramasser du petit bois pour le feu. Pendant que Kate et Meredith sortaient les réchauds et les ustensiles de cuisine. Ils feraient un bon feu de camps pour parfaire l'ambiance de leur première soirée de camping entre amis.

Kate avait allumé le réchaud d'un coup de briquet, y avait posé une petite poêle à frire et y avait cassé deux œufs. Puis, après s'être brièvement essuyée les mains sur son jean, avait attrapé une carte des environs afin de se repérer.

\- Merry regarde, on devrait arriver à Lyndhurst demain en milieu d'après-midi. Il faudra traverser la grande route après les prochains paddocks pour être sur la bonne voie. A moins que tu ne veuilles faire le chemin du retour à pieds pour rentrer à Londres … dit-elle l'œil pétillant de malice. Ils prévoyaient de rentrer en train une fois arrivés à Lyndhurst.

\- Une chance que tu n'aies pas mis tes ballerines cette fois-ci… ! reprit-elle taquine.

Son amie la dénommée Meredith eu le temps de tourner la tête dans sa direction et s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'un _bang !_ sonore se fit soudain entendre dans la clairière. S'ensuivit deux silhouettes encapuchonnées qui sortirent des arbres et s'avancèrent vers eux. Les deux jeunes filles, hébétées, restèrent clouées sur place d'effroi.

Les silhouettes portaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une cape, entièrement noire, un capuchon couvrait leur tête et un horrible masque leur visage. Kate sentit d'instinct une peur glacée s'insinuer en elle. Cette apparition incongrue ne ressemblait en rien à une plaisanterie.

D'un coup d'œil, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Gina revenir vers elles. Azhar, qui était à une plus grande distance, couru dans leur direction l'air affolé. Chris quant à lui, restait pétrifié près des deux tentes dressées.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? cria Azhar. Il faut sortir d'ici ! Venez, il faut retourner vers la forêt ! cria-t-il précipitamment par-dessus le bruit des explosions. Et il eut le temps d'attraper le bras de Gina dans sa course.

\- Non ! cria cette dernière en le retenant. Chris ! appela-t-elle son frère. Chris, vient ! supplia-t-elle, des larmes de panique commençant à apparaître au coin des yeux. Mais Chris ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des silhouettes.

Il y avait maintenant quatre nouvelles silhouettes, deux autres étant sortis des bois à la suite des premiers.

Les _bangs !_ et autres bruits cessèrent, et aussi surréaliste que cela puisse être, il semblait y avoir _deux personnes_ et _deux plus petites formes_ qui lévitaient ! Tête en bas, elles planaient au-dessus de ces effrayantes silhouettes. Elles n'étaient retenues par aucune aide. Plus elles se rapprochaient et plus on pouvait distinguer de ces formes un peu vagues, qui se mouvaient dans les airs, _un homme et une femme_. La robe de la femme, relevait comme elle l'était, ne cachait plus sa culotte. A leur côté, se trouvaient également deux petites silhouettes, _de jeunes enfants_ , eux aussi suspendus par les pieds à des liens invisibles.

Et soudain, Kate sortit de sa torpeur. Dans l'affolement générale qui régnait au sein du groupe d'amis, elle eut alors pourtant la présence d'esprit d'éteindre le réchaud d'un brusque mouvement et se tournant vers Meredith lui cria :

\- Merry, part avec les autres dans la forêt ! Vous tous, allez-y ! Je vais chercher Chris. Et l'adrénaline aidant, elle courut entre les deux tentes.

Mais pourtant, dans la confusion générale du moment, Chris retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et se mit à détaler aussi vite qu'il le pu. Kate qui eut le temps d'arriver à mi-chemin fit alors, avec horreur, face à ces silhouettes encagoulées. Ces dernières se tenaient maintenant à peu de distance et tandis que le cœur de la jeune fille s'affola davantage, l'une d'elle prit la parole :

\- Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là… susurra-t-elle, puis se tournant vers les autres, elle précisa: il semblerait que nous ayons encore un peu d'amusement mes amis !

Il eut des rires gras qui raisonnèrent au sein du groupe d'hommes encapuchonnés – parce que maintenant Kate savait ce qu'ils étaient- et soudain l'homme qui avait parlé pointa un bout de bois dans sa direction et Kate se retrouva, elle ne sut comment et sans qu'elle ne parvienne à le comprendre, suspendu dans les airs la tête en bas. Son tee-shirt, par sa position, s'était relevé et laissait voir son ventre. Des rires se firent à nouveau entendre.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ? murmura l'homme en se rapprochant tranquillement.

Kate ne distinguait plus rien. Elle sentait le sang lui monter à la tête et pourtant, sous le coup de la peur, tous ses sens se maintenaient en alerte.

\- J'aimerai que tu me répondes moldu, poursuivi-t-il d'un ton bas et soudain plus menaçant.

\- Cat... Catherine ! Catherine Davies ! La voix de Kate sortie rapide et tremblotante et les rires autour d'elle avaient repris de plus belle.

\- Eh bien _Catherine Davies_ , que dirais-tu de te joindre à notre petit jeu ? lui répondit-il une note de dégout résonnant dans la voix en s'attardant sur son nom.

De leur côté de la clairière, Meredith et Gina trouvèrent le courage de s'élancer vers eux et vers Kate.

\- Lâchez-la ! intervint Gina d'une voie plus assurée qu'elle-même ne l'était.

\- Mais qui… qui êtes-vous ? reprit Meredith si bas et d'une voix suraiguë si hachurée que Kate n'entendit que les deux derniers mots de sa question.

Des éclairs fusèrent et les deux jeunes filles tombèrent au sol, leur corps complètement raide. Kate entraperçut ses amies tomber entièrement immobiles dans l'herbe. Elle voulut hurler, mais tétanisée, aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge.

Personne ne prêta attention à la nouvelle silhouette, elle aussi entièrement dissimulée sous une cape noire. Elle venait d'apparaître dans la clairière et s'approchait d'eux, d'un pas vif. Cette dernière interpella l'homme qui pointait son bâton sur Kate :

\- Ils arrivent Lucius dit alors une voix doucereuse d'homme. Et vous aussi, lâchez-les, reprit-il sèchement à l'attention des autres hommes cagoulés.

Ces derniers maintenaient leurs bras levés en direction des quatre autres personnes en lévitation.

L'homme répondant au nom de Lucius se retourna d'agacement et abaissa d'un mouvement brusque son bras. Kate se serait écrasée au sol si l'homme qui venait d'arriver, et qui se trouvait maintenant à proximité, n'avait eu le réflexe de pointer son bout de bois sur elle pour, semble-t-il, ralentir sa chute.

Elle retomba alors brusquement dans l'herbe, un peu sonnée, la chute n'avait pas été tendre. Il lui semblait que l'homme avait fait de même avec les autres personnes, car elle put voir quatre autres corps atterrir comme elle, non loin.

Relevant la tête vers le nouveau venu, elle croisa un regard à travers le masque. L'espace d'une demie seconde elle crut voir des yeux sombres, peut-être l'avait-elle rêvée. Les autres hommes s'étaient comme envolés. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier tourner sur lui-même dans un mouvement de cape noir et disparaître.

Kate n'avait plus aucune notion du temps lorsque d'autres personnes, elles aussi étrangement vêtues, accoururent dans la clairière.

\- Allez-vous bien ? lui demanda un petit homme replet avec un chapeau en travers de la tête. Il portait une redingote à l'ancienne et un pantalon rayé, l'ensemble lui donnant l'air de sortir d'une réception costumée. Et si cela n'eut pas paru aussi réel, Kate aurait pu croire elle aussi à cette version. Celui-ci s'avança vers la jeune fille assise au sol, celle qui semblait la plus consciente du groupe, tandis que d'autres s'affairaient autour du couple et de leurs enfants. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle :

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment

Kate ne répondit pas, elle tentait d'assimiler les évènements. Reprenant ses esprits, elle donna docilement son nom pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Et commençant à lui expliquer de manière désordonnée l'intervention du groupe d'homme cagoulés, elle se releva brusquement.

\- Qui... qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce que… vous tournez une scène pour le cinéma ? ne peut-elle s'empêcher de lui demander, bien qu'au fond elle ne le croit pas. Non...non c'est impossible, reprit-elle plus bas. Je l'ai vu disparaître !

\- Qui avez-vous vu miss ? demanda alors le petit homme replet.

\- Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'ils étaient. Ils portaient un masque. Mais ils m'ont demandé mon nom.

Si jusque-là le petit homme se voulait rassurant et bienveillant une ride se creusa sur son front.

\- _Votre nom_ ?

A cet instant, un autre homme cria par-dessus son épaule à l'attention générale :

\- Il y en a quatre autres ici, ils ont été stupefixé !

Kate se rappelant ses amis sursauta brusquement.

\- Merry ! Gina ! Elle voulut rejoindre ses amis, toujours étendus au sol, mais l'homme l'en empêcha en lui empoignant sans brusquerie mais fermement le bras.

\- Et ceux-là, là-bas alors, dit-il en pointant les quatre amis étendus au sol, les connaissez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Mais oui ! Ils sont avec moi, nous étions en train de préparer le campement lorsque… lorsque… ils sont arrivés avec ces quatre personnes. Je me suis… je me suis retrouvée dans les airs et… et l'homme au bâton s'en est pris à eux. Kate eut l'impression de tenir des propos insensés, mais l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle sembla pour sa part l'écouter attentivement.

\- Puis-je connaître leur nom miss ?

\- Oui…oui. Mon amie Meredith Powell, mon autre amie Gina Hastings, son frère Christopher et Azhar Hashmi. Ils ont besoin de soin !

Kate eut l'intuition que cet homme au chapeau, vêtu comme les gentlemen d'un autre âge mais en plus dépareillé, serait susceptible de lui fournir des réponses.

\- Que… qui êtes-vous ? qu'ont-ils fait à mes amis ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule : en effet, l'un des enfants de l'homme et de la femme suspendus comme elle dans les airs pleurait à chaude larme, la femme semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil, pendant qu'une jeune femme portant elle aussi un chapeau tentait de maîtriser l'homme en proie à une crise de nerf.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas miss, tout ceci va bientôt prendre fin pour vous et vos amis. Vous reprendrez le court de votre vie, lui répondit-il.

Kate en doutait. Comment pourrait-elle reprendre le court de sa vie après toutes ces choses insensés ? Et elle n'avait même pas encore obtenue de réponse. Puis dans un éclair de lucidité mêlée d'horreur elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fourni _son nom_ aux hommes cagoulés.

Mais le petit homme au chapeau se retourna et appela son collègue qui, semblait-il, était parvenu à réveiller comme par magie Meredith, Gina, Chris et Azhar et tout ce que Kate pu comprendre de leur discussion fut qu'il était question d'un drôle de mot, « oubliette ». Mais que voulaient -ils dire par « moldu » ?

Puis, le petit homme au chapeau sortit de sa manche un bout de bois- similaire à celui des hommes cagoulés- et Kate eut le réflexe de reculer d'un pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas miss, vous ne ressentirez aucune douleur.

\- Que voulez-vous…

Et sans attendre l'homme pointa son bâton et Kate entendit distinctement le mot « oubliette ».


	2. Chapter 2: surprise

Chapitre 2 : Surprise

...

Kate et Meredith se trouvaient toutes deux confortablement installées sur le canapé, dans le petit appartement londonien de Kate. Une tasse de thé chacune à la main, elles avaient prévu de passer la soirée à regarder un ou deux bons films sur le petit téléviseur.

Kate, ayant trop chaud, dégagea un peu la couverture de ses jambes. En cette fin de mois d'août, le temps était encore chaud et lourd et une légère migraine commençait à poindre le bout de son nez, accentuant le malaise de la jeune fille.

Il fallait dire que ces dernières semaines de vacances avaient filé à vive allure.

Voilà deux semaines qu'elle et ses amies étaient rentrées de leur randonnée dans la New Forest.

En y songeant, elle y avait passé de bons moments. Elle se remémorait les petits sentiers, les paysages époustouflants, les immenses forêts et les paddocks où paissaient paisiblement quelques poneys.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à envoyer une carte postale à ses parents une fois arrivée à Lyndhurst, comme elle avait songé le faire au départ.

D'ailleurs, le camping et le chemin du retour n'étaient pas ce qui était le plus resté imprégné dans sa mémoire. Cela lui revenait par brides nébuleuses. Qui plus est, le chemin du retour n'avait pas non plus réussi à son ami, Azhar. Ce dernier, réveillé de force dans le train une fois arrivée à Londres, l'avait serrée dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, ce qui habituellement correspondait peu aux habitudes du jeune homme. Le tout en souhaitant un vague « joyeux anniversaire » à une Kate médusée mais hilare.

Et depuis, le temps avait filé et Kate avait eu l'étonnante sensation d'avancer dans une bulle tapissée de coton.

...

\- Il faut avouer qu'il est beau garçon ce Léandro DiCarpaccio … avoua Meredith en se tortillant pour se replacer confortablement sur le canapé. Ses cheveux blond bouclés relevés, elle tenait d'une main sa tasse et de l'autre la télécommande. Le jeune éphèbe blond sur l'écran déclamait sa flemme à une certaine Juliette.

\- Hmm… lui répondit vaguement Kate. Puis, jetant un coup d'œil au poste de télévision, elle compléta :

\- Il ne serait pas un peu _trop_ blondinet ?

\- Pas du tout ! lui répondit son amie en riant. Et merci pour moi ! fit semblant de s'offusquer la blonde Meredith. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas _que_ beau, il est aussi talentueux !

\- Hmm … lui répondit une nouvelle fois Kate peu enthousiaste.

Meredith n'insista pas. Pourtant, apercevant son amie porter une main à son front, elle lui demanda :

\- C'est encore tes migraines ?

\- Oui, consentit Kate devant l'air soucieux de son amie. Au fait, comment vont les tiennes ? son ton se voulait plus léger, pour ne pas inquiéter son amie.

Meredith aussi était sujette à quelques migraines depuis une ou deux semaines. Mais, elles semblaient moins fréquentes et cette dernière pour sa part paraissait mieux le vivre. Lesdites migraines qu'elle associait volontiers à la chaleur et la déshydratation.

\- Mieux. Je bois, et je fonce régulièrement aux toilettes ! Tu devrais consulter, Kate, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas Merry. Ne bouge pas, je vais me chercher du paracétamol et je reviens. Je te ramène quelque chose de la cuisine ?

La petite soirée hebdomadaire du vendredi entre filles se déroulait tranquillement. Meredith resta dormir, puis s'en alla dans la matinée du lendemain.

...

Kate avait prévu de passer son dernier week-end de vacances en compagnie de sa grand-mère, l'unique parente présente pour le moment. Celle-ci vivait dans la commune de Farnham, soit à moins de deux heures de route de Londres et cela lui permettrait d'échapper un peu à l'étouffante chaleur qui s'abattait sur la capitale. De toute façon, ses parents, actuellement en vacances, ne seraient pas de retour avant dimanche soir.

Cette dernière ne vivait pas loin d'un bel étang, et à l'idée de tremper une dernière fois les pieds dans une eau fraîche avant d'entamer sa rentrée universitaire, les yeux de la jeune fille se perdirent de contentement au loin.

Kate prépara donc un petit sac avec quelques affaires et entassa pèle mêle maillot de bain, vêtements de rechange et affaires de toilettes.

...

Peu avant midi, elle démarra la vieille voiture, qui avait appartenue autrefois à son père, pour s'engager dans les rues bondées de la capitale. En atteignant la périphérie, la circulation se fit plus claire, Kate put se détendre et ouvrir la fenêtre espérant désespérément récupérer un peu de fraîcheur.

Kate Davies adorait sa granny. Cette dernière était sa grand-mère du côté maternelle dont elle avait d'ailleurs hérité le prénom, Catherine. Catherine Averlich vivait seule depuis la mort de son mari dans une petite maison coquette de la commune de Farnham. Kate y avait passée de nombreuses vacances étant petite et elle aimait la présence bienveillante et enjouée de sa grand-mère.

Kate avait 22 ans, était fille unique et était un peu physiquement le mélange de ses deux parents. Elle tenait ses cheveux bruns de sa mère, Mélissa, et ses yeux couleur bleu vert de son père, Michael. Elle aimait porter ses cheveux au carré, court, très pratique pour se coiffer rapidement. Elle-même se décrivait vaguement comme étant ni trop grande, ni trop petite.

Peu après midi, Kate gara la vieille Ford devant la maison de sa granny et s'empressa d'aller sonner à la porte. Cette dernière l'accueillie, comme à son habitude, avec chaleur et elle dut s'avouer que son sourire, tout autant familier, lui fit du bien.

Après les embrassades et les échanges de nouvelles, granny installa sa petite fille autour d'une minuscule table de cuisine, et lui servit une orangeade bien fraîche que Kate reçut avec reconnaissance.

Tandis que la plus âgée des deux s'affairait à préparer le repas dans l'espace restreint, elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Kate lui raconta ses vacances dans la New Forest et granny les derniers potins croustillants du village.

Attablées autour du déjeuner la jeune fille s'excusa, et s'absenta avec pour objectif de mettre la main sur le petit sac d'affaires qu'elle avait hâtivement préparé plus tôt.

\- Ça ne va pas ma chérie ? lui demanda alors granny en remarquant la boîte de paracétamol entre les mains de sa petite fille.

\- Oh ça, ne t'inquiète pas granny, j'ai quelques migraines de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, Merry a une théorie là-dessus ! Il paraîtrait que la déshydratation peut-être un facteur favorisant les maux de tête chroniques. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de Meredith, mon amie, elle étudie pour devenir diététicienne.

Tout en lui demandant des nouvelles de son amie Meredith, puis de ses études de médecine à elle, granny lui proposa d'un ton léger un autre verre d'orangeade.

L'après-midi se déroulait paisiblement et agréablement. Et la soirée fit son apparition sur le même ton.

Alors que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, Kate et sa grand-mère étaient installée dans le salon. Cette dernière montrait ses volumineux albums photos à sa petite fille. Kate connaissait déjà ces albums pour les avoir vus plusieurs fois, mais cela lui faisait plaisir de revoir sa granny plus jeune ou sa propre mère petite fille.

De plus, revoir son grand-père en photo lui procurait un sentiment où se mêlait de la joie, mais aussi de la tristesse. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que son grand-père était décédé.

\- Oh ! Kathy, je crois avoir une photo de grandpa vers ses 20 ans là-haut dans le grenier, cela te plairait de la voir ? Veux-tu bien m'aider à la chercher ? Elle doit être dans un vieil album, quelque part dans l'un des cartons.

\- Bien sûr granny ! Reste là voyons, je vais aller la chercher. Je ne l'aie jamais vue !

\- Ne regarde pas le fourbis qu'il peut-y avoir là-haut, et fais bien attention où tu mets les pieds … entendit-elle sa grand-mère lui conseiller en sortant de la pièce.

Il se trouve que granny n'avait pas mentit pensa Kate en parvenant enfin à mettre la main sur l'interrupteur : il y régnait un tel capharnaüm que retrouver ledit carton ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Kate procéda avec méthode, et après cinq bonnes minutes à soulever des cartons pleins de poussières qui contenaient les affaires de son défunt grand-père, elle entreprit d'en ouvrir un qui se trouvait coincé sous de la pile de ceux qu'elle venait de déplacer.

Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas non plus des albums photos qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de celui-ci, car elle sentit plutôt sous ses doigts un tissu fin et doux.

Elle voulut sortir le vêtement, intriguée par sa lourdeur, et se retrouva avec une sorte de cape bleu nuit entre les mains. Kate eût alors un fugace sentiment de malaise qu'elle ne sut s'expliquer.

Alors, elle étala le vêtement par terre et replongea la main dans le carton. Elle en sortit une sorte de chapeau de la même couleur que la cape, celui-ci lui rappelait un peu comiquement les histoires de sorcières de son enfance. Et puis, Kate vit une image qui s'imposa à elle dans son esprit et qui apparût aussi soudainement qu'elle disparût : elle vit une personne vêtue d'une cape noire et d'un masque et elle _sut_ de manière irrationnelle que cette vision la terrorisait.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber lourdement sur le parquet du grenier. Et lorsqu'elle voulut saisir la vision qu'elle avait brièvement eue afin de la revoir et l'analyser, celle-ci lui échappait, fugace et brumeuse. Une douleur désagréable se diffusa dans son crâne, la migraine était revenue, en plus aiguë.

Les minutes passèrent et Kate, toujours assise en se tenant la tête entre les mains, tentait de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur, provoqués par le malaise ressentit plus tôt.

\- Tout va bien Kathy ? Sa grand-mère, alertait par la longueur de sa recherche et le son étouffé d'un bruit lourd sur le parquet, observait à présent soucieusement sa petite fille. Kate releva la tête juste à temps pour entrapercevoir le regard de cette dernière glisser sur la cape étalée devant elle et se figer un instant.

Granny se racla la gorge et tenta de prendre un ton léger :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Granny … demanda-t-elle difficilement, à qui appartient cette cape ?

\- Oh ça … tenta de s'esclaffer sa grand-mère, c'est juste un vieux déguisement. As-tu glissé sur quelque chose ? Avec tout ce bazar, ce n'est pas étonnant … et la vieille dame continua de babiller. Mais quelque chose sonnait faux.

\- Allez viens Kathy, oublions cette photo nous la chercherons plus tard ! tenta granny devant le mutisme de sa petite fille.

Kate et sa grand-mère, pour la seconde fois de la journée, se retrouvèrent attablées dans la petite cuisine du cottage. Kate, une tasse de thé à la main, observait discrètement et silencieusement sa grand-mère depuis quelques minutes. Il lui semblait que cette dernière évitait soigneusement son regard. Peut-être commençait-elle à se faire des films après tout. Mais pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à gommer le sentiment persistant d'avoir déjà _vu_ cette silhouette noire, celle qui lui était venue à l'esprit lorsqu'elle se trouvait au grenier. Cette silhouette portait une cape similaire, hormis la couleur, à celle que sa grand-mère gardait dans l'un de ses cartons.

Kate porta une main à son front, la fraîcheur de cette dernière se diffusa un peu dans son visage et elle en fut brièvement soulagée. Il était trop tôt pour reprendre un autre comprimé de paracétamol. Il fallait qu'elle le sache, quitte à se ridiculiser devant granny, elle ne pouvait plus le garder pour elle :

\- Granny, ce n'était pas un costume n'est-ce pas ?

Kate s'attendait à une nouvelle réponse enjouée de sa grand-mère, c'est pourquoi lorsque sa grand-mère parut soudainement lasse et ne chercha pas à nier, le cœur de la jeune fille ratât un battement. Granny épousseta soigneusement une poussière imaginaire sur la nappe ornée de dentelle et semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Granny ?

Catherine Averlich prit une grande respiration.

\- Non, en effet. Cet ensemble appartenait à mon grand-père. Et elle leva une main pour empêcher sa petite fille de l'interrompre :

\- Mon grand-père, Aenus Prewett, appartenait à une communauté très… _hors-norme_. Vois-tu, ma chérie, ta maman elle-même n'est pas au courant. Je … ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire devant quelqu'un comme toi. Pardonne-moi ma chérie, ce n'est pas une insulte, _j'appartiens_ moi aussi à cette catégorie. Ne m'interrompt pas, s'il te plait, même si ce que je vais te dire te semble incongrue.

Granny prit une autre grande inspiration, noua ses mains au-dessus de la table et poursuivit son monologue d'une voix plus fluette :

\- Et bien, depuis la nuit des temps, il existe une communauté… _magique_ à travers le monde. Mon grand-père était l'un d'entre eux, il était un sorcier. Oui, je peux deviner l'effet que cela te fait. Nous ne les voyons pas, les sorciers se cachent des personnes dépourvus de pouvoirs magique, mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils existent. Mon grand-père, Aenus, travaillait au sein du ministère de la magie -car oui, il existe un ministère de la magie pour la plupart des pays tout comme nous possédons un gouvernement. Ma grand-mère, la femme d'Aenus, n'était pas une sorcière.

Granny reprit son souffle et poursuivit :

\- Mon cher papa en grandissant n'a pas développé de pouvoirs magiques, alors Aenus et sa femme l'ont encouragé à intégrer la communauté de sa maman, celle qui ne possédait pas de pouvoirs magiques. Mon frère et ma sœur, tout comme moi, n'avons montré aucun signe de magie. Nous avons alors tous décidé, d'un commun accord, d'embrasser le monde qui est le nôtre. Celui dans lequel la magie n'existe pas. Et nous avons tût cette partie de notre histoire familiale. Nous n'avons pas notre place parmi les sorciers, nous n'avons pas d'utilité. Voilà pourquoi ta maman et ta tante n'ont pas connaissance de toutes ces choses. Nous espérions poursuive nos vies, et ensuite que ce soit au tour de nos enfants et de nos petits-enfants de poursuivre la leur, sans avoir à souffrir du rejet que notre absence de magie nous procurait au sein de la communauté magique de mon grand-père.

Kate, figée, regardait à présent sa grand-mère avec des yeux plus arrondies qu'à l'accoutumée. La réaction rationnelle qu'elle aurait _dû_ avoir, aurait été de ne pas croire ce que cette vieille dame venait de lui révéler. Elle était bien placée, elle l'étudiante en médecine, pour reconnaître les premiers signes d'une dégénérescence cérébrale. Et pourtant, quelque chose dans l'air soucieux de cette dernière, ses yeux vifs, son éternel chignon serré et bien fait, l'incitait à la croire. Et puis, elle était sa _granny_ de toujours, rien d'inhabituel n'était par ailleurs apparu dans son comportement.

L'image d'une silhouette noire encapuchonnée s'imposa instantanément dans son esprit et Kate eu le sentiment, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'il y avait du vrai dans ces révélations.

\- La cape et le chapeau que tu as vu appartenaient à Aenus, cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vue, reprit granny en s'essuyant les yeux. Les sorciers portent ce genre d'accoutrement, des capes et des chapeaux, il s'agit d'une norme pour eux.

\- Grandpa était-il au courant ? demanda Kate d'une voix basse. Elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance.

\- Bien sûr. Le regard de la vieille dame s'illumina, heureuse que sa petite fille ne remette pas en doute ses étonnantes révélations.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit-elle l'œil plus brillant, cela l'amusait quelque peu d'imaginer mon grand-père vêtu d'une cape et d'un chapeau pointu …

Kate n'en doutait pas et l'image du sourire bon enfant de son grand père lui revint brièvement en mémoire.

La nuit était à présent tombée sur la petite commune de Farnham et la grand-mère et la petite fille étaient toujours attablées dans la cuisine. Elles discutaient avec animation du monde des sorciers. Kate posait toutes sortes de questions, tels que la composition du ministère de la magie ou comment s'y prenaient les sorciers pour se dissimuler aux yeux des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques. Et à chaque questions, granny tentait d'y répondre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Kate apprit ainsi que les sorciers utilisaient des baguettes magiques, apprenaient la magie dans une école spécialement conçue pour eux et avait l'interdiction de pratiquer cette même magie chez eux avant l'âge de 17 ans, la majorité sorcière.

\- Mais il y a une chose dont tu dois te rappeler, dit alors granny en se levant précautionneusement afin de préparer à nouveau du thé, nous n'appartenons pas à leur monde. Nous sommes de simples moldus à leurs yeux, c'est ainsi qu'ils nomment les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques.

 _Moldu_ , ce mot s'imprégna étrangement dans les pensées de Kate. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, et pourtant ce souvenir semblait lui échapper dès qu'elle tentait de poser le doigt sur ce dernier. Elle n'était pas _sensée_ le connaître pourtant, mais il sortait du fond de sa mémoire, résonnait de manière persistante dans son crâne et semblait entouré d'un épais brouillard.

\- Granny, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Maintenant c'était à elle d'être mal assurée face à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Je t'écoute ma chérie, l'encouragea gentiment sa grand-mère en lui versant une nouvelle tasse de thé.

\- Dans le grenier, lorsque j'ai vu cette cape, une image m'est instantanément venue à l'esprit : J'ai vu un homme qui portait une cape noire, maintenant je sais que c'est l'accoutrement des sorciers. Il avait un capuchon de la même couleur et une sorte de terrifiant masque blanc sur le visage.

Et Kate tenta de décrire le malaise qui l'avait assailli et la migraine qui l'avait reprise de plus bel.

Granny ne souriait plus, un pli soucieux était apparu entre ses sourcils.

\- As-tu une idée de ce que cela peut signifier ? demanda Kate, à qui l'air préoccupé de sa grand-mère n'avait pas échappé.

\- Et bien je me demandais … oui, cela pourrait correspondre. C'est étonnant que tu me le décrives aussi bien.

\- Granny ?

\- Cela me fait penser… avant de mourir, mon père m'avait parlé d'une chose qui se préparait dans le monde des sorciers. Je ne sais comment il l'avait appris, peut-être grâce à l'une de ses connaissances d'enfance. Quoi qu'il en soit, une menace était apparue pour les sorciers et les non sorciers. Un tout nouveau groupe de très mauvaises personnes s'était formé autour d'un homme et ils avaient pour projet de s'en prendre aux sorciers issus de famille sans pouvoirs magiques mais aussi à tous ceux qui n'avait pas de magie en eux.

Mon père disait qu'ils se faisaient appelés …oh quel était cet horrible mot déjà… quelque chose comme « voleurs de mort », ce qui n'a pas vraiment de sens quand on y pense, babilla la vieille dame. Papa radotait beaucoup sur ses vieux jours, mais ils les décrivaient exactement comme tu viens de me le présenter ma chérie, c'est peut-être bien ce qui me tracasse le plus. C'était des hommes en noir, de pieds en cap, dotés d'un masque blanc effrayant. Un groupe de fidèles qui obéissait aux ordres d'un puissant sorcier aux sombres desseins.

Kate, qui était suspendue aux lèvres de sa grand-mère, s'impatienta un peu :

\- Ne parviens-tu pas à te rappeler leur nom, granny ?

La vieille dame resta songeuse un instant.

\- Il me semble… oui, cela me revient maintenant, papa avait parlé de personnes qui souhaitaient _dévorer_ la mort… ah ! les « Mangemorts ».

La vieille dame agita doucement une main en l'air comme si elle voulait chasser une nuée de mouches imaginaires tant ces dernières paroles l'horrifiait.

Ce mot ne lui évoquait rien. Kate se prit la tête entre les mains, dans le tourment des dernières révélations, elle en avait presque oublié son mal de crâne.

\- Je me demande ce que cela signifie … dit-elle alors d'une voix lasse.

\- Je dois bien avouer que je l'ignore ma chérie… granny, pour sa part, n'avait pas non plus perdu son air soucieux.

Finalement, au vu de l'heure tardive et des récents événements, la grand-mère et sa petite fille finir par convenir qu'elles n'avaient pas assez faim pour le souper et qu'il était l'heure de monter se coucher.

Fatiguée par les dernières heures, avec plus que jamais l'impression d'avancer dans un univers de coton, et subissant une migraine persistante, Kate prit un autre cachet d'aspirine. Dans la petite chambre d'ami qui lui était réservée, elle se déshabilla rapidement, enfila son pyjama, puis se glissa sous les draps.

Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle avait _envie_ d'assimiler involontairement ce souvenir de « l'homme effrayant en cape noir » aux grands arbres d'une forêt qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il lui venait involontairement en tête que cela ressemblait et cela devait avoir un rapport avec leur précédente escapade dans la New Forest.

Pourquoi un sorcier, ou un Mangemort, se trouverait-il dans leur paisible lieu de randonnée ? Elle ne comprenait finalement pas ce qu'un sombre sorcier et les charmants paddocks de la New Forest avaient en communs.

Mais, il était vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, les migraines étaient apparues à leur retour de vacances. Elle n'était pas coutumière de ces maux d'ordinaire.

Sur ces dernières pensées, et après que le paracétamol eut fait un peu effet, Kate sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, Kate tentait toujours d'assimiler l'existence du monde des sorciers lorsqu'elle trempa nonchalamment les pieds dans l'eau fraîche de l'étang « Frensham », lequel était situé au milieu de la commune de Farnham. Ses affaires reposaient un peu plus haut sur le sable de la plage artificielle de l'étang. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarquait pas vraiment les enfants qui jouaient, touristes et autochtones qui s'affairaient non loin d'elle.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait aidé granny dans le jardin. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait véritablement reparlé de la conversation de la veille. Mais, elle avait tout de même demandé si elle pouvait partager ces révélations avec son amie de toujours, Meredith.

Granny, qui avait bien compris que c'était une information trop lourde à porter pour elle seule, avait été prise de compassion et avait accepté à la condition qu'elle n'en parle à personne d'autre.

D'autant qu'au réveil, Kate se rappelait vaguement d'un rêve qu'elle avait fait : dans ce dernier, un groupe de mangemorts s'en prenait à elle et ses amis, ils pointaient leurs _baguettes magiques_ (puisque granny lui avait expliqué qu'ils ressemblaient à de longs bouts de bois) sur eux. Elle, Kate, se retrouvait suspendue par les pieds dans les airs. Et tout ceci, avait lieu au beau milieu des prés arborés de la New Forest…

Elle en avait parlé au réveil à Granny, mais cette dernière ne parvenait pas plus qu'elle à en saisir le sens, si sens il y avait. Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un effet de son imagination après les récentes révélations de la veille.

Kate avait alors utilisé le vieux téléphone à roulette de sa grand-mère pour demander à son amie de bien vouloir passer à son appartement le soir même. Non, rien de grave, mais qu'elle souhaitait lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

Puis, l'après-midi, elle avait décidé de s'accorder un bol d'air frais et désirait se changer les idées au bord de l'étang. Ce n'était pas concluant.

Demain, elle devra faire sa rentrée en quatrième année de médecine, et elle n'avait jamais été autant moins prête mentalement à reprendre ses journées surchargées de devoirs et de son lot d'informations à retenir. Son esprit tout entier était accaparé par la récente révélation que la magie existait, qu'il existait une communauté magique et que son propre arrière-grand-père était un sorcier. Le monde lui apparaissait différemment, changé et plus jamais elle n'en aurait la même perception.

Et pourtant, paradoxalement, indifférent à son chamboulement interne, le monde continuait de tourner. Kate observa autour d'elle et ce qu'elle vit été des enfants qui jouaient, des parents qui surveillaient ou réprimandaient leur progéniture, des personnes qui barbotaient paisiblement dans l'eau ou qui prenaient le soleil, affalés sur leur serviette, inconscients qu'il puisse exister autre chose, qui dépasse l'entendement, proche d'eux et dissimulés à leurs yeux. Quelque part, elle enviait leur insouciance, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher le sentiment d'excitation et d'émerveillement que procurait ses nouvelles connaissances de venir titiller sa curiosité.

Kate serra sa grand-mère dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Granny la retint un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée et lui recommanda de bien faire attention à elle. Et surtout, de ne pas hésiter à lui écrire. Elles partageaient maintenant un secret, et quel lourd secret. En temps voulu, cette dernière lui promit de dire la vérité à sa mère, Mélissa.

\- Il s'appelle Aenus ? Oh quel nom pourri ! Les iris bleu dilatés par la stupeur, Meredith avait une façon bien à elle d'encaisser le choc.

Kate était de retour dans son petit appartement londonien et venait d'expliquer à son amie Meredith, en n'omettant aucuns détails et en lui faisant promettre de ne pas l'interrompre, le récit de ces deux derniers jours.

\- C'est un _nom pourri_ ? C'est _tout_ ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

\- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! se re prit une Meredith quelque peu embarrassée. Kate… es-tu sûre que ta grand-mère…

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre Merry ! la coupa alors Kate d'un ton sans réplique. Je t'ai aussi dit que j'avais eu ce… _cette vision_ avant qu'elle ne voie la cape ! Et que fais-tu de mes migraines ? Mes impressions de déjà vu, d'ailleurs tu en as _toi aussi_ des migraines, Merry ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne pense pas que ma grand-mère hallucinait.

\- Oui, oui je te crois, répondit son amie d'un ton sérieux. Mais, tu sais bien que mes migraines son le fruit d'une légère déshy…

\- Déshydratation… oui, je sais ! Mais, je crois … oui, je me demande sincèrement si mon rêve n'est pas _réellement_ arrivé. Je… ce n'est qu'une intuition…mais je suis convaincue que l'homme en noir qui portait une cape et un masque existe peut-être réellement. Un Mangemort, te rappelles-tu de ce nom ? Peut-être étaient-ils même plusieurs, comme dans ce rêve. Et plus j'y pense, plus j'ai cette impression que c'est parce que nous les avons _vu_ dans la New Forest ! Il faudrait demander à Gina et Azhar pour savoir si eux aussi souffrent de migraines. Je ne les ai pas encore revus. Et puis, reprit-elle précipitamment, maintenant, je _sais_ que la magie existe. Je sais que le monde des sorciers existe, je sais que mon arrière-grand-père en était un, imagine ne serait-ce qu'un instant de ce dont ils sont éventuellement capables…

Les jeunes filles passèrent le reste d'une soirée un peu surréaliste à échanger sur l'existence de la magie et d'une autre communauté. Merry connaissait Kate depuis l'enfance. C'était une fille rationnelle et réfléchie, sérieuse dans ses études, jamais elle n'avait inventé des histoires aussi surprenantes. Cela était d'ailleurs plutôt son rayon à elle, Meredith. Si Kate lui confiait les propos de sa grand-mère et ses impressions, alors par amitié Merry était disposée à la croire et la soutenir. Elle avait, de toute façon, toujours était une personne ouverte d'esprit.

Un peu avant de partir Meredith regarda Kate avec malice et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

\- Tout de même Kate… _Aenus_ ! Tu te rends bien compte que si on lui retire une lettre cela donne le très charmant prénom de …

\- Oh, la ferme Merry Brandebouc* ! la coupa une nouvelle fois Kate en éclatant de rire.

Meredith cette fois ne resta pas dormir, n'ayant pas prévu d'affaires pour la nuit.

Cela devait faire maintenant cinq minutes que son amie venait de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de quitter son appartement, lorsque soudain un léger craquement se fit entendre au milieu du salon.

Alors que Kate était installée sur le canapé et songeait qu'il lui restait à préparer ses affaires de cours pour le lendemain, un homme vêtu d'une cape noir apparu subitement dans son champ de vision.

* Merry Brandebouc est une référence au personnage, joyeux mais peu malin, de Tolkien dans la série de livres, Le seigneur des anneaux.


End file.
